


Middle Of Nowhere

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam is on a road trip with Steve and Bucky. After hours of driving, they wind up at a run down motel. The problem?There's only one bed, and Sam's NOT sleeping on that dirty floor.
Relationships: Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): A5 - There Was Only One Bed! (StuckyBingo) & G3 - Road Trip (Sam Wilson Bingo)  
> and this is the first fic I'm writing for the Stucky bingo!

“This was a terrible idea, and Steve, you’ve had plenty of terrible ideas since we were kids,” Bucky groans as he leans back against the back of his seat, staring at the old, run down motel in front of them. Bucky wonders how this motel is even still in business.

“For once in my life, I have to agree with the guy,” Sam says from the backseat, leaning forward. “This place does not look safe in the slightest, and I don’t wanna die yet.”

“What do you mean die?” Steve asks, looking over at Sam.

“Dude, come on. This has death written all over it! We walk in there, someone sees us, and I’m the first one to go because the black guy always goes first,” Sam says.

“You’ve been watching far too many horror movies Sammy,” Bucky laughs.

“That’s always really morbid,” Steve shivers.

“Yeah, well,” Sam sighs. “It’s the truth, unfortunately. So I vote against this idea.”

“Okay, well… Do you have any other ideas because we definitely can’t keep driving? I mean, Buck doesn’t know how to drive yet, and I’m exhausted, plus you’ve already driven for what? Eight hours?” Steve asks, trying to remember how long they’ve been driving.

“More like ten,” Sam corrects him. “But who’s keeping count?”

“This whole road trip was a terrible idea,” Bucky adds.

“Okay, you’re the one who wanted to find every single Hydra base,” Sam argues.

“You didn’t have to come,” Bucky argues.

“Steve said you would need some assistance, so I offered to come, because I’m a good friend, and you’re an ungrateful little shit,” Sam huffs. “How do you put up with this guy Steve?”

“Guys,” Steve laughs, though he's used to the constant bickering between his boyfriend and his best friend. It's a miracle they've made it this far into the road trip without either of the two killing each other. “My point still stands. We can’t keep on driving. Anyways, we’re in the middle of nowhere Texas and there’s no other motel for _miles_. So, we-” He sighs in defeat. “We’re going to have to suck it up for one night,” Steve says before getting out of the car.

Sam looks over at Bucky. “Is he always this grouchy when he hasn’t had any sleep?”

“He was way worse when he was skinny and couldn’t sleep because he was constantly sick,” Bucky replies, before also getting out of the car.

Sam groans. “How did I end up getting stuck with _two_ super-soldiers?” He pushes the door open and also gets out of the car. He walks over to Steve and Bucky, who are waiting for him.

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” Steve says, before walking in first.

“If we aren’t dyin’, we’re definitely getting sick. This place is-”

“I know,” Bucky says, glancing around nervously as he follows Steve. “She ain’t pretty,”

“Guys,” Steve hisses, before he looks over and sees a woman sitting at the front desk, and Steve almost feels sorry for her. No one should have to work in a dump like this. Steve sighs, before making his way over to the front desk. “Excuse me? Is this place open?”

“We’re open,” the woman replies, not looking up.

“Well um,” Steve clears his throat. “We’d like to rent a room for the night.”

The woman finally looks up, and sits up straight when she sees Bucky, Steve and Sam. “Well, hello there. What brings you fine gentlemen to this motel?”

“We’re exhausted,” Bucky speaks up. “We needed a place to crash.”

She chuckles. “You must have been real desperate,”

“You’re really not selling your business, ma’am,” Sam says, raising his eyebrows at the woman.

“Oh please. No one ever comes down here, but I’m getting paid either way,” she waves him off. “One room for one night is one hundred dollars.”

“One hundred dollars?” Steve squeaks, looking scandalized.

“Steve, just give her the money please. I’m too tired to argue,” Bucky whines.

“ _You’re_ tired? You haven’t been driving for ten hours straight!” Sam hisses.

“They make a cute couple,” the woman says, looking up at Steve.

Steve’s eyes widen as he glances back at the other two, before quickly handing her the money.

“Hey, we’re not-”

“Thank you so much ma’am,” Steve says as he takes the key from her. He turns around and starts leading the way down the hallway. “Look for room- oh, there it is. Room 21.”

“Can you believe that woman thought we were a couple?” Sam asks as he and Bucky catch up with Steve as he fumbles with the door handle. “You are not my type.”

“Do you even have a type?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asks, turning to look at Bucky.

“It means, you haven’t been on a date in _how long_?” Bucky asks, chuckling.

“Oh, I’m sorry but not all of us can find true love in their childhood best friends who also happen to be a super-soldier with shared history,” Sam huffs in annoyance. He looks over as Steve finally gets the door open. “Took you long enough.”

Steve looks over and glares at Sam. “The door was stuck. This place needs updated,”

Bucky snorts. “This place needs a whole lot more than updating Stevie,” he says.

Steve is the first to walk into the room. He looks up and pauses dead in his tracks when he sees that there’s only one bedroom, causing Bucky to run into him.

“Steve, what the hell?” Bucky groans.

“Uh, guys. I think we have a problem,” Steve says, looking back at the other two.

“Yeah, this place reeks,” Sam whines. “I’d rather spend another two hours driving!”

“That’s not our biggest problem Sam,” Bucky says.

Sam walks further into the room and also freezes when he sees that there’s only one bed. “What- are you kidding me? There’s only one bed?”

“Well, sorry to break it to you, Sammy. Looks like you’re getting the floor,” Bucky says.

Sam looks over at Bucky with a frown. “Why do I automatically get the floor?”

“Because we’re a couple, so we automatically get the bed,” Bucky smirks. “Have fun with that.”

“That’s not how dibs work!” Sam exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. “Steve, come on.”

“Buck’s got a point, Sam. Plus, we’re super-soldiers,” Steve adds.

“There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping on that dirty floor. I could catch a disease or something,” Sam argues, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… the beds probably not that any better,” Steve says.

Sam scoffs. “Screw that. I’m sleeping in the car,” he says, before walking out of the room.

Steve frowns as he watches Sam leave the room, before looking over at Bucky, sighing. “Buck, we seriously need to talk to him. It’s killing me not to say anything to him,”

“I know,” Bucky sighs. “I’m just… worried about how he’ll react.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Steve says, he starts to walk out of the room, but Bucky quickly reaches over and grabs a hold of his arm, stopping him. “Buck?”

“Let me?” Buck asks, looking over at Steve.

Steve lets out a breath as he stares at Bucky, and he slowly nods, taking a step back and allowing Bucky to walk out of the room.

Buck makes his way to the lobby, and sees the woman still sitting at the desk. “Did you see-?”

“He went outside,”

“Thanks,” Bucky says before heading outside. He sees Sam leaning against the truck. “Dude, you’re not really planning on sleeping in that truck, are you?”

Sam jumps at the sound of Bucky’s sudden voice, and looks over, placing a hand on his chest once he sees Bucky standing there. “Christ, warn a guy next time,”

Buck snorts. “Sure,” he says. He walks over to Sam. “I’m not letting you sleep in the truck.”

Sam scoffs. “You’re funny if you think I’m sleeping on the floor in that motel,”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor. You’re sleeping on the bed,” Bucky tells him.

“You and Steve sure as hell aren’t sleeping on the floor then?” Sam asks, tilting his head slightly.

Bucky lets out a laugh. “None of us are sleeping on the floor, Sammy,” he says. He stares at Sam for a moment, watching as the realization sets in. “Putting the pieces together?”

“N- No- we can’t-”

“Says who?” Bucky asks, taking a step closer to Sam. “Sam-”

“But you and Steve-”

“Both feel the same way, trust me. He was gonna come out here to talk to you,” Bucky whispers. “I know this is a lot to take in. If you need time to think, we understand.”

“Time to think?” Sam asks, looking at Bucky. “Think about what?”

Bucky blinks a few times. “Sam, I just informed you Steve and I, who are already established, are also in love with you. Anyone would need-”

Sam chuckles softly. “No, Bucky. I’ve had the biggest crush on Steve since I met the guy, and then you came along, and suddenly I was in love with two super-soldiers,” he says, earning a smile from Bucky. “Things have been very complicated when it comes to my feelings.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Bucky chuckles. He steps closer to Sam. “So?”

Sam stares at Bucky, before grabbing a hold of him and pulling him in for a kiss. Bucky’s surprised for a moment, before he finally relaxes and starts kissing Sam back.

When the kiss ends, Bucky can’t help but laugh. “Steve’s gonna kill me,”

Sam tilts his head slightly. “Uh. Why-?”

“Steve wanted the first kiss,” Bucky says, grinning when Sam rolls his eyes.

“Well, let’s go see the big oaf, shall we?” Sam suggests. He grabs Bucky’s arm and leads the way back inside the motel. Sam can’t help but chuckle when he sees the woman at the desk. “Guess we do make a cute couple, huh?” He looks over at Bucky.

Bucky grins, and then he pulls Sam towards their motel room. He finds room 21, and knocks on the door. The door opens a second later, revealing a worried looking Steve. “Relax Stevie,”

Steve frowns at Bucky, and then he looks over at Sam.

“You wanted the first kiss, really?” Sam asks.

Steve grins. “It’s only fair. I knew you first,” he glances over at Bucky. "Wait, did you? Bucky!"

"What? I didn't make the first move! He did, so you can't blame me," Bucky quickly defends himself.

Sam laughs, and shakes his head. “Seriously. How did I get stuck with you two?”


End file.
